


Огонь в тумане

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Сборник драбблов по AU, где Деревня Тумана сотрудничает с Деревней Листа. Об отношениях Какаши и Забузы, наставничестве, взаимопомощи, любви, страсти и, конечно, командной работе.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Погодка не сахар, конечно, — вздыхает Паккун, — но ничего, я и сам не сахарный.  
Одёжка с эмблемой пугала неприятно липла к шерсти и коже, ткань становилась тяжелой.

— Найди Момочи Забузу, — быстро говорит Какаши. — Передай, что мне необходима его помощь, я сам не справлюсь. Он говорил, у него какое-то задание в Стране Огня, и если он на обратном пути, я очень надеюсь, его не затруднит…

Какаши много раз убеждал себя, что просить помощи не стыдно. Не должно быть стыдно, по крайней мере. Кто он — всего лишь человек, чтобы не смочь справиться с чем-то в одиночку. Он вручает Паккуну свиток, тот кивает — лишь бы не размок. Цунаде… Нет, ну эта женщина вместе со старейшинами совсем обнаглели. Впрочем, Какаши и сам обнаглел. А что, доверить деревню той, кто пропьёт её на раз-два? Пусть она — одна из легендарных саннинов, это вообще не гарантия.

Какаши хотелось ругаться, долго и со вкусом, но он лишь прокрутил все слова в голове. Нужно спешить. До Долины свершения ещё нужно добраться.

— Какая встреча.  
Он оборачивается на голос — через маску видны лишь глаза, хитрый прищур, и будь виден рот — наверняка был бы искривлен в оскале.

— Рад тебя видеть.

— Что случилось? Мне твоя псина сказала, дело первой важности, личная просьба тебя любимого, кто я такой, чтобы отказать?

Какаши сильнее отталкивается от ветки, обгоняя Забузу.  
— Наруто…

Забуза понимающе кивает.  
— Как же, тот шкет. А что его дружок?

Какаши молчит.

— Ясно.

— Я двоих не унесу, хоть… хоть и надеюсь, что нести мне их не придётся.

— А что случилось вообще?

— Потом как-нибудь.

Дождь только усиливается. Капли падают с волос, отбивались от скал, глухо грохаются о траву. Забуза подставляет лицо дождю, думая о том, что в выходной он бы с удовольствием вот в такую погодку прогулялся. Хочется сказать Какаши что-то, утешить, мол, да не переживай ты за них, они же дети. Забуза помнил их ещё детьми.

— Наруто…

На парне, которого принесло течение, всё тот же оранжевый костюм. Внутри Какаши всё похолодело — костюм ободран, частично — в крови.

— А где второй? — спрашивает Забуза.  
Они оглядывают окрестности.

«Поздно».  
— Прости меня… Я не успел.

Куда-то в ногу утыкается мокрым носом Паккун. Забуза поднимает мальчишку на руки, Какаши щупает его шею — жилка слабо пульсирует. Он вздыхает громче, чем хотел.

— Давай я отнесу его в больницу? — предлагает Забуза. — А ты иди домой. У меня ощущение, что ты не спал целую вечность.

— Я сам. Ты лучше… — он протягивает Забузе ключ от дома, — пожалуйста, я хочу, чтоб дома меня ждал крепкий чай. А лучше — алкоголь.

Забуза кивает. Он скучал по Какаши, но в этот раз — обойдётся. Его стоит обнять и успокоить.

— Давай я останусь на ночь? Обещаю не приставать.  
Он аккуратно касается его руки, обтянутой тканью перчатки, и Какаши хватается за эту руку, из последних сил, ощущает, как ему сейчас тепло.

Снизу кашляет Паккун.

— Снова эта псина всё испортила, — усмехается Забуза. — Ничего, успеется. Помоги своему пацану.

Какаши осторожно размещает Наруто у себя на плече, идёт неспеша, чуть покачиваясь.  
— Дождь кончился, — говорит Паккун.

— Ну дела! Отвратительной погодка стала, скажи?

Какаши улыбается на реплику Забузы.  
— Ты это… береги Хаку, — говорит Какаши, прыгая на близ растущее дерево.


	2. Chapter 2

Они никогда не просили друг друга о нежности — иногда это получалось само собой, но обычно ни первый, ни второй в этом не нуждался.

Когда они начинали, Забуза первое время едва-едва постанывал, зарываясь в непослушные волосы Какаши, вихрями обвивающими пальцы.

Он больно тянул его, направляя, куда самому было нужно, и Какаши вгрызался зубами в его грубую кожу. Оттягивал, до красных следов, а затем зализывал, и это было всегда мокро и горячо. Забуза вроде бы и не просил, а всё равно едва глаза не закатывал, ощущая укусы острыми, как у охотничьей собаки, клыками Какаши на собственной коже. Будто опасность не покидала его даже в постели. Какаши не позволял себе кусать только всё, что ниже пупка — слишком уж нежной, по сравнению с остальным телом, закалённым в битвах, была кожа на этих участках. Он целовал нарочито медленно, останавливаясь на особо чувствительных местах и проводя по ним языком несколько раз, от чего Забуза почти терял голову.

Он нетерпеливо ёрзал, сильнее сжимал волосы Какаши, затем всё же вспоминая, что, наверное, ему это не нравится. Убирал руку, но Какаши тут же перехватывал его ладонь, возвращая на место. Какаши спускался всё ниже, ниже, а ткань на штанах Забузы уже норовила порваться. Когда Какаши освобождал его член от ткани, практически всегда начинал с того, что вёл языком слишком медленно, чертовски медленно, снизу вверх, иногда носом касаясь жестких волос на лобке. Забуза никогда не выдерживал его сладкой пытки — когда Какаши касался языком вен, едва ли не до предела натянутой кожи, Забуза всегда стонал, рычал, выгибался, едва держась, чтобы не вдолбиться ему в горло. Какаши однажды предупредил, что ненавидит резкость в минете, и Забуза запомнил это навсегда. Тот всегда прятал зубы, обводил его член губами, ласкал языком, пальцами, вбирая за, по ощущениям, бархатную изнутри щёку. Следы от укусов жгли, на контрасте с этой невероятной нежностью ощущались слишком ярко.

— Ты просто убиваешь меня этим своим темпом, — шипел Забуза, силясь, чтобы не толкнуться ему в рот.  
И Какаши всегда усмехался, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Спустя минуту он прекращал играться с Забузой и максимально расслаблял горло. Делал он это всё ещё медленно, и Забуза ощущал, что ещё немного, ещё секунда, и у него поедет крыша. Почти во всех случаях Какаши выбирал нужный момент, чтобы начать двигаться быстрее, и Забуза не сдерживался в своих реакциях. Он хрипел, громко, даже не пытаясь прикусить губы или как-то тише показывать, что ему хорошо. И нащупывал на спине Какаши мурашки.

Хорошо если это происходило дома у Какаши, но в перерывах во время миссий, когда они занимали какую-то простенькую гостиницу с тонкими стенами, по-хорошему им стоило этого постыдиться. Но Забуза давно забыл, что такое стыд, а Какаши просто пожимал плечами — не их собачье дело, главное, чтоб клиенты оплачивали комнаты. С его губ на грудь капала сперма, а он не скрывал довольной улыбки. Он жадно смотрел на Забузу в такие моменты, на его оскал острых зубов, впитывал его низкий голос нутром, и так хорошо было, так здорово, что сам иногда постанывал. Тот только отводил глаза. Изморенный оргазмом Забуза помогал ему руками, его твёрдая ладонь с шероховатой поверхностью ощущалась на коже слишком ярко, и двигался он слишком быстро, жёстко, как любил Какаши. Сам он всегда выстанывал имя Забузы как можно тише — само получалось, шиноби ведь положено быть тихими.

И однажды, ловя взглядом движения губ Какаши, Забуза не выдержал. Он припал губами к щеке, на которой виднелся шрам, нежно провёл языком, игнорируя стекающую с губ Какаши сперму. Провёл линию от кончика шрама до родинки, облизал контур губ, и когда Какаши удивлённо посмотрел ему в глаза, смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
— Хочу большего, — выпалил он. — Ты великолепный любовник, но… хочу большего от тебя, Копирующий ниндзя.  
Какаши выдохнул, Забуза еще мог видеть, как застилает его глаза послеоргазменная нега. Привязаться к Забузе как к больше, чем любовнику значило подписать себя на ещё один приговор с прописанными в нём страданиями. Забуза — шиноби, равно — будущий молодой мертвец. Забузе не хватало тепла, а от проститутки вряд ли получишь желаемого. Искренне.

Какаши закрыл глаза. Нужно ли ему это?  
— Поговорим об этом в следующий раз, — холодно ответил он.


	3. Chapter 3

«Что если мы куда-нибудь съездим на этих выходных? Можем отправиться в Деревню Травы, там сейчас спокойно, кажется, никакого геморроя, никаких переворотов…»

Взмах, поворот. Они где-то прячутся, Забуза видит их насквозь и чувствует — вот-вот нападут. Он прикрывает Какаши. Тот ведёт носом и резко дёргает Забузу, вскрикивает: «Берегись!». Наруто и Саске страхует Хаку, реагируя на голос Какаши, он кидает в противоположную от него сторону несколько игл. Он попадает точно в цель.

«Без детей? Звучит заманчиво, может, я наконец текущую главу дочитаю… Если меня не отвлечёт что-то ещё. Вроде твоей задницы».

Какаши прижимается к спине Забузы, он чувствует исходящий от неё холод. До нападения они обговорили стратегию и, вроде как, Забуза всё понял — когда поступит сигнал, он нагонит тумана, а Какаши и сам сможет определить, где эта кучка отступников — по запаху.  
— Дети…

— Не переживай, наседка, с ними Хаку. Тем более — он единственный чунин среди них.

Краем левого глаза Какаши видит: несколько вражеских шиноби окружены ледяными зеркалами, вдобавок — клоны Наруто ввели их в недоумение, всего секунда задержки — Саске метает кунай в первого, нейтрализует чидори второго.  
Хаку восхищенно улыбается. «Техника как у Какаши-сана», — думает он.

Какаши выдыхает.

«Какой же ты грёбаный извращенец, все мысли об одном… Так уж и быть, сегодня передаю свою задницу под контроль тебе».

Забуза вытягивает вперёд руку с мечом — не таким широким, к которому он привык. Какаши вспоминает, что раньше и он был, можно сказать, мечником — отец отменно учил его кендзюцу. До тех пор, пока меч, передаваемый в клане Хатаке, не был сломан. Какаши думает, что им с Забузой можно будет в этом потренироваться. Забуза не успел среагировать вовремя — Какаши хватается за бок, из которого сочится на пальцы кровь.

Короткий взмах катаной — шиноби неподалёку кривится, появляясь из ниоткуда, опускается на колени без сил. Забуза его обыскивает — пусто. Он дожидается Наруто, Саске и Хаку, поддерживая за плечо Какаши. Чувствует, если отпустит — Какаши может не встать.  
«Только попробуй мне сейчас потерять сознание», — шипит Забуза.  
Какаши кивает.

Саске обыскивает второго шиноби и находит свиток.  
— Какаши-сенсей! — зовёт его Наруто. — С вами всё в порядке?

Какаши собирает мысли в кучу:  
— Да, вроде, живой… вы как?

— Хаку — просто молоток! — выставляет большой палец Наруто. — Вот нужный свиток. Он запечатан, конечно… а вы можете подсмотреть, что там, вдруг что-то ценное?

Какаши мягко улыбается.  
— Я не могу. Даже не столько морально, сколько физически. У нас уговор с Деревней Травы, да и шаринган это тебе не бьякуган. Я могу скопировать содержимое за одно моргание, но распечатать бумаги или посмотреть через печать — нет.

Наруто восхищенно вздыхает:  
— Это же можно было в академии почти не учиться и всё вовремя сдавать, Какаши-сенсей…

— Когда я учился в академии, у меня были обычные глаза. И своя голова, — слабо треплет его по голове Какаши.

— И как вы учились?

— Я экстерном сдал экзамен на чунина в шесть лет.

— Шесть… лет… — повторяет Наруто. — Шесть…

Однажды Какаши ему расскажет, что дело было не только в гениальности самих учеников, но и мягком отборе людей, которых должны были подготовить к войне. Однажды, но сейчас единственное, чего он хотел — лечь на кровать. Он слабо толкает Забузу в бок.

— Я отнесу его в больницу, а ваша задача — доставить свиток главе деревни. Хаку, будь рядом.  
Забуза заправляет его локон за ухо, и Хаку счастливо кивает.

«Меня еще не приглашали на свидания, и знаешь, я немного волнуюсь. В смысле — как это пройдёт. Как в книжках Джирайи-сама? Как в каких-то глупых фильмах про любовь? Может, это вообще будет слишком буднично и ну его…»

Забуза тихо рычит и кусает губы. Врач открывает дверь, громко скрипнув на фоне воцарившейся тишины:  
— Он уже в норме. Можете поговорить с ним, но недолго, он пока слишком слаб.

Когда Забуза заходит в палату, он осторожно трогает его за плечо. Какаши открывает глаза.  
— Мы одни здесь?

Забуза кивает. Какаши нерешительно убирает одеяло, закрывающее половину лица. Он слабо улыбается.  
— Охрененное свидание в Деревне Травы, скажи, Копирующий? — Забуза смеётся.

Какаши вздыхает.  
— Да ладно, может, в следующий раз нам повезёт. Я вообще на прошлой неделе не ожидал, что так всё динамично разовьётся… эти события, информация в свитке, задание, группировка отступников и вообще…

Он протягивает руку и нащупывает шершавую ладонь Забузы. Слабо сжимает пальцы, гладит кожу и убирает руку.

— А теперь, будь добр, дай мне поспать. Мне говорили, завтра выпишут, но добираться до Страны Огня придётся медленнее, чем обычно. Либо пошли клона, либо передай кому-то из моих, чтобы добрались до Конохи первыми и сказали об этом Хокаге.

— Конечно, — улыбнувшись, он встаёт с табуретки возле кровати и покидает палату.


	4. Chapter 4

Забуза часто говорит ему: «Ты мой». Забуза видит его рядом с другими шиноби и не может перестать скрипеть зубами от досады. Но он почти верит Какаши.

Он связывает его руки и ноги, связывает довольно аккуратно, чтобы не повредить кожу. Какаши почти не двигается, только подрагивает. Забуза переплетает их пальцы, сжимает ладони, проводит пальцами свободной руки по торсу, цепляет чувствительную кожу на члене.

Он жадно смотрит в глаза Какаши, требовательно притягивает к себе за подбородок и целует. Да, Какаши, ты будешь целоваться так, как хочу я.  
Какаши не против, вообще не против, у него плохо получается скрывать тонущие в поцелуях стоны. Забуза улыбается оскалом.

Забуза спускается к шее, обхватывает зубами кожу, вылизывает, быстро целует. Раз, второй, замедляется, наслаждаясь его запахом, звуками, которые издавал Какаши. Тот вздыхает, громко, и посылает к чертям правила шиноби, стонет во весь голос, желает притянуть Забузу к себе, но верёвки не дают это сделать.

Забуза довольно хмыкает, между поцелуями тихо проговаривает: «Мой, мой, мой», прикусывает, знает — в следующий раз вся длинная шея Какаши будет усыпана фиалковыми синяками. Жаль, такое зрелище никто не увидит — Какаши скрывает шею под горловиной водолазки. И Забузе хочется уломать его: ну сними, пусть видят, чья ты собственность. Но он не смеет, ему слишком дорог комфорт Какаши. Он с ним, пока ему комфортно.

Забуза медленно нанизывает на пальцы Какаши, так медленно, что тот глаза закатывает. Забуза ждёт, когда же Какаши начнёт умолять о большем. Какаши не спешит. Не спешит и Забуза — посмотрим, кто кого, Копирующий.

Он издевательски смотрит в глаза Какаши, кладёт ладонь на свой член, двигает — смотри, Копирующий, тебе я так делать не буду. Какаши закрывает глаза, коротко и тихо скулит, а Забуза продолжает двигаться внутри пальцами, параллельно ублажая себя. Какаши больше не может.

Забуза довольно урчит, слушая его стоны, которые он больше не пытался скрыть. Чувствуя, как Какаши под ним натягивается, напрягается, он убирает руку и направляет её к Какаши. Несколько грубых, рваных движений, и Какаши со стоном обмякает. Забуза слизывает с пальца вязкую влагу. Мой, весь. Буду делать с тобой всё, что захочу, Копирующий, и буду уверен, что тебе это понравится.

Какаши тяжело дышит, пытаясь не скосить глаза на переносице. Перед глазами рябит, сейчас он ощущает, как верёвки стягивают кожу.  
— Можешь развязать? Кажется, у меня всё затекло.

На секунду он читает в глазах Забузы беспокойство.  
— Конечно, Копирующий. Как пожелаешь, — говорит он, ища кунай — верёвки затянулись слишком туго, надо что-то с этим делать.


End file.
